Remnant of the Watchers
For the existing equivalent, see or . For the removed equivalent, see . Remnant of the Watchers= * is gold efficient without its passive and active. * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient (15 ability power and 200 health for ). Note that, once you've completed the , it will also grant you an additional ward in stock. }} Similar Items }} |-|Eye of the Watchers= * is gold efficient without its passive and active. * Its gold efficiency increases by %|+75g}} for every deployed. * If you're only buying for the wards, it pays for itself in 24 wards: ** 75 24 * The raw stats gained from upgrading to are gold efficient (15 ability power and 200 health for ). Note that, once you've completed the , it will also grant you an additional ward in stock. }} Similar Items }} Notes * automatically transforms into upon completing the . ** The quest reward can only be obtained after being out of combat for 5 seconds. * If you damage an enemy champion or structure 3 times every 30 seconds, grants per 10. ** Plus per 10 from the item, you can receive a total of per 10. Trivia * , , and are a set of items available since Season Eight that were designed for . They were themed after locations from Runeterra that all incidentally involve a form of physical transcendence. Patch History . ;V9.6 - March 21st Hotfix * Tribute gold is no longer paused when minions are killed if the owner has completed the quest. ;V9.3 - February 12th Hotfix * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . ;V8.10 * Now limited to (1 Jungle or Gold Income item) from (1 Gold Income item). ;V8.6 * Pinging the item now displays the correct amount of gold needed to finish its quest. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Before quest completion, killing minions and non-epic monsters pauses Tribute stack generation and the passive gold generation. * Tribute gold generated increased to from . * Granting . ;V8.3 * Now correctly continue to show how much gold has been accumulated with the item after its quest completes. ;V8.2 - Rework * Renamed to from . * Item icon updated. * Upgrades to from after completing the . * + + = . ** + + = . * Quest gold value reduced to from . * Tribute is upgraded to Queen's Tribute, giving you 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration) for each charge consumed. * Quest reward now grants the active with 4 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Tribute bonus damage increased to 18 from 15. ;V7.12 * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.9 * Can only trigger Tribute once every seconds. * Base mana regeneration reduced to 50% from 100%. * Ability power increased to 35 from 25. * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Tribute is upgraded into Queen's Tribute. *** Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 15 additional damage, grant and 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (additional stacks extend duration). This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. ;V6.1 * Mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ;V5.22: Added * : * Grants +200 health, +25 ability power, +2 gold generation and +150% base mana regeneration. * Unique Passive – : Your next damaging ability or autoattack against a champion or structure will deal 15 additional damage and grant . This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. * Unique Active – : Consumes a charge to place a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 4 charges that refill upon visiting the shop. }} References de:Relikt der Wächter ru:Реликвия наблюдателей Category:Season 2018 item release